11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:76.211.225.180
Welcome Hi, welcome to 11eyes Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Venom00 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Venom00 (Talk) 05:13, December 23, 2011 Unfortunately It isn't the best track, so I bet most people wouldn't bother with the minor details (and how ironic that the After Story has nothing but minor details). You'll have to wait. Venom00 14:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually I have the info right here but there is a few problem with chronological ordering. Also, since I can only access the overall information, it's really hard to put the details together. Y'know, like having a plot twist but without the punch line to state the reason. I'll get back to this once I'm done with final examinations. It's about the China New Year, anyway. I'll have more free time. Venom00 11:35, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I told you... Give me the link to the CG so I can see it. I really don't know which CG you are talking about. Venom00 05:36, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah that one... Yep it's definitely Takahisa's route. It's the part where Yukiko expressed her doubt about whether she should be with him or not (because she still thought that a murderer was unforgivable). I don't remember the details, but it seems that Takahisa did a good job in saying that it was okay. So you can see that Yukiko just cried because she was happy. Venom00 07:55, January 13, 2012 (UTC) That mostly lies in the dialogues between them. Of course since the route was fairly short and dedicated to Ema rather than Yukiko, there wasn't much of it either, but I can assure you that the meaning was deep enough. That much is obvious from the way Takahisa didn't need much efforts to make her fall for him but Kakeru had a really hard time. Venom00 07:36, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember very well, but the ending of Takahisa's route ends with a H-scene, then in the next morning, he asked for more. Venom00 13:58, January 16, 2012 (UTC) No The H-scene is only between him and Yukiko. That CG with Ema in her underwear was from the perspective of a kid in the orphanage. Venom00 06:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Uh... which game are you talking about? Each one comes with a specific Drama CD, but I haven't been able to access all of them yet. Venom00 06:24, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well that's the only Drama CD that I haven't been able to get my hands on. But I heard that the content was about Kakeru gang's leaving messages for their final year at school. Venom00 05:50, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Well I haven't got to see Yukiko's one yet. I have only seen the Christmas one, Tadashi's and the harem SS. All of them seem nice, but I don't know about the rest. Venom00 06:31, January 31, 2012 (UTC) It's Misuzu Route. Although it might exist in another route too, since in Misuzu route she hasn't finished the bowl yet. 22:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Both Yukiko route and Takahisa's have that scene. Venom00 13:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually I don't know either. Haven't got to her route yet. Venom00 11:56, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Nope That one is in her route, meaning the main character is Kakeru, not Takahisa. Venom00 06:22, March 25, 2012 (UTC) No The routes are completely separated. Takahisa doesn't have any complains even if Yukiko doesn't go out with him. You can read her ending in the original game to see it. When Yukiko was about to leave Ayamegaoka, Takahisa was the one who convinced her to go back for Kakeru. Apparently, he is more concerned about her feelings than himself. Venom00 05:21, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lieselotte Her portrait is also the biggest on the cover of 11eyes Complete Illustworks. Venom00 11:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Dunno That's her route...and I haven't read that far. Venom00 09:11, April 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't remember the details, but it seems to be for both the Kouryousai festival and for their hard-earned peace. Ema was even viewed as the symbol of peace by Kakeru. Venom00 01:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No It's in Takahisa's After Story. They walked home together after he found her at the spot where they watched sunset. Venom00 12:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes he does. Venom00 10:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yea they do. Venom00 (talk) 02:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Shiori Although I couldn't care less about the main characters. I'm way more into VerardxLieselotte/Lisette pair. Venom00 (talk) 10:50, November 12, 2012 (UTC)